


Use Weapons of Clairvoyance

by truantway (kittyjosh)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mind Reading, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyjosh/pseuds/truantway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is stuck in Calculus and begins daydreaming about the cute guy who sits behind him. Then the shit hits the fan. Based on that tumblr prompt 'Person A is thinking weird/sexual thoughts, thinks 'cough if you can read my mind', Person B coughs' or something along those lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Weapons of Clairvoyance

**Author's Note:**

> I would credit the person who came up with this prompt but I can't find the post.   
> Unbeta'd and probably full of mistakes.  
> Title from 'Maya the psychic' by Gerard Way.  
> Teaching the youth of today valuable lessons about implied consent, mind-reading and calculus.

Calculus.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

If there is something more boring in the world, Gerard Way is yet to discover it. He blinks sleepily; glancing up at his teacher droning on about god knows what, before staring back down at his notebook, picking up a pen and tapping it idly. He can't remember a time he has been less creatively motivated; it's like the mind-numbing powers of calculus have sapped every ounce of creative energy from his body.

He lets his mind wander, gazing around the room. A few students at the front are actually taking notes (lol fuckin nerds), several girls are texting under the table while more are holding whispered conversations, the jocks are silently guffawing and hurling paper at each other, and a few people closer to the back of the room have actually fallen asleep (Gerard wishes he could be so lucky).

 Finally, Gerard's gaze drifts to a desk one row behind and two rows to the right. Curled up at this desk, one earphone snaking sneakily from the sleeve of his Black Flag hoodie, sits Cute Guy With Great Eyebrows. Gerard has nicknamed him this because, though he doesn't know the boy's name, he does know that those are the _best damn eyebrows he has seen in his whole life_. Wow. The boy is short; with a medium build and light olive skin (Gerard guesses he's probably Italian or something). But the thing that really gets to Gerard is his face. He has heavy-lidded almond eyes in a colour somewhere between green and amber, one nearly covered by a lock of black hair. Both his nose and lip are pierced, and from what Gerard has gathered, his facial expressions include shit-eating grin, contented half-smile and just-one-step-away-from-killing-someone pissed. He may very well be the hottest person Gerard has ever seen.

Cute Guy With Great Eyebrows is currently doodling on his arms with an array of permanent markers, although doodling would seem a bit of an insult, as he has given himself a pretty decent sleeve. Gerard's eyes absentmindedly drift to his fingers. Unfortunately, this somehow leads to Gerard imagining some pretty graphic scenes involving Cute Guy with Great Eyebrows' fingers and Gerard's ass.

_Oh shit Gerard. Calm down dude you don't wanna pop a boner right here during class._

Cute Guy stops drawing for a minute, staring thoughtfully at his near-complete sleeve and toying the end of the Sharpie in his mouth.

_Crap_ seriously that's really not helping Gerard's case, now he's getting a new set of images involving Cute Guy on his knees, his lip ring cold and unfamiliar on Gerard's-

_No no Jesus Christ that's-that's- what if someone in here could read minds? They'd be able to hear him projecting gay fantasies loud and clear, they'd tell everyone- oh crap._

 Gerard knows he really shouldn't be worrying about this, he's clearly just been reading too many comic books.

_Cough if you can hear my thoughts_ he projects into the room, thrown into a needless gay panic and probably drawing a lot more attention to himself than if he had popped a boner.

But not as much as he must draw to himself when he hears a cough behind him and practically falls off his chair in shock. He whirls slightly more subtly around to find Cute Guy With Nice Eyebrows with his hand over his mouth as he stares questioningly at Gerard.

Gerard's head whips around so fast he is surprised it doesn't whirl off his neck completely _. It must just be a coincidence_ , he consoles himself, _I mean, what are the chances he should cough at the same time? Funny. But they're higher that the possibility that he's a mind reader._ Despite that, something inside Gerard is getting weirded out and needs to get a straight answer. Call it a gut feeling.

_If you can hear my thoughts, drop your pen on the ground_ Gerard thinks. He feels close to passing out when he hears a small clatter behind him and turns around to find Cute Guy With Nice Eyebrows leaning over to pick up his Sharpie, which is lying on the ground. When he comes back up, he meets Gerard's eye, and for a moment they just stare at each other, before it dawns on Gerard that _holy shit, this guy can read minds!_ In the ten minutes before the bell rings marking the end of the day, Gerard sits there freaking the fuck out. Everything he has ever known is a lie. How does this guy read minds? Can he teach Gerard? And more importantly he thinks about how this guy just heard all the dirty fantasies Gerard was having, loud and clear and really, really gay.

Gerard is shaken out of the depths of angsty teenage despair when the bell rings, and a hand grabs his arm, pulling him up out of his seat. He looks up to find Cute Guy With Great Eyebrows, bag over his shoulder and a stony expression on his face.

'Come with me.'

Gerard is happy to oblige, so grabs his bag and follows him out to the parking lot, where Cute Guy directs him into an old deep green five-seater, opening the passenger door. Gerard climbs in and sits awkwardly as the guy starts up the car and manoeuvres it through the parking lot.

'So I don't think I caught your name.' The guy says, eyes still on the road.

'Oh...y-yeah right sorry. I'm Gerard.'

'Gerard...' He says, like he is trying out what it sounds like from his mouth, 'Cool name, it suits you. I'm Frank.'

The guy- Frank- keeps driving, and it hits Gerard that he is in the car of some guy he has never talked to before, driving to god-knows-where.

'Uh…Frank…where are we going?' He asks tentatively.

'Back to my house.' Frank says casually, and Gerard chokes on his own saliva _. Back to his house? What's that supposed to mean? Is Frank going to kill him so that he doesn't tell anyone else about how he can read minds? Wait, but Frank gave himself away by dropping the pen in the first place, so it's not likely he didn't want to be found out. But then...why?_

After a few more minutes, they get out of the car at a two-floor suburban house.

'Leave your bag in my car, I'll drop you back home' Frank says, unlocking the door and leading Gerard inside. They head upstairs and into Frank's bedroom. Gerard barely has time to look around him at the walls lined with posters for various punk bands before Frank stalks over to him, making him back up a few paces. Despite being several inches shorter than Gerard, he remains quite intimidating.

'Do you know why you're here?' He asks, looking Gerard up and down with a strange glint in his eye.

'Not at all.' Gerard answers completely honestly. He really has no idea.

‘Well, as you’ve probably figured out by now, I read your mind.’ Frank steps even closer, leaning right in to Gerard’s ear. ‘And I have to say, I liked what I saw.’ He back Gerard up a few more paces so that his back is against the door, breathing heavily into his neck.

‘I’ve had my eye on you, pretty thing like you, who wouldn’t? I’ve been thinking dirty, dirty things about you, thought about you on your knees sucking my cock with that pretty mouth of yours.’ He feels Gerard’s breath hitch as Frank keeps whispering to him, gracing the pad of his thumb along Gerard’s bottom lip. ‘Thought about fucking you, you begging for it, wanting me to go harder, faster, making gorgeous noises when I hit your spot over and over.’ Gerard lets out a noise close to a whimper, already rock hard. Frank cracks a dirty smile in response to the noise, moving slightly backwards so as not to give Gerard any friction.

‘Do you want that? Not that I don’t already know the answer, I saw inside your head, Gerard, but there’s no harm in asking. You want me to fuck you?’

‘Well golly Frank,’ Gerard quips, completely shattering the mood, ‘shouldn’t you take me out to dinner first?’

‘Oh, so sorry,’ Frank replies with a grin, ‘how rude of me. How’s Friday night for you?’

‘Wha-I didn’t me-yeah, Friday’s good.’ Gerard stutters out in confusion. He walks over to Frank’s desk, ripping the corner off a piece of paper and writing down an address.

‘Pick me up at 7.’ He smiles, handing the piece of paper to Frank.

‘Will do. Never try to say I don’t know how to treat a lady.’ This earns Frank a swat to the shoulder and a kiss to the cheek.

‘What a gentleman.’ Gerard says sarcastically, ‘Now are you driving me home or what?’

**Author's Note:**

> Choose your future: choose abstinence.
> 
> true love waits


End file.
